Bells
by Sebe
Summary: In which sneaky werewolves are taking years off Stiles' life and Derek can't allow that. Stiles is amused. The rest of the pack? Not as much. Sterek and pack-ness. Attempt at humor.


Author's Notes: I think this has been done before, but I'm doing it again cause I like the image of it. Every supernatural thing loves scaring the hell out of Stiles on a regular basis, but sometimes it actually pays to be with an alpha. Even if he is the biggest creeper of all.

Summary: In which sneaky werewolves are taking years off Stiles' life and Derek can't allow that. Stiles is amused. The rest of the pack? Not as much. Sterek and pack-ness.

**Bells**

"Hey, Stiles." Said a voice an inch from the boy's ear.

"Bells!" the teen yelped as he jumped three feet in the air.

"What?" Issac asked, looking confused as he stared at Stiles who still had a hand over his chest. Derek stood to one side of Issac, Erica and Boyd a bit behind them.

"I'm getting you all bells." He gasped out, pointing at them accusingly and still breathing heavy. "You're all taking years off my life."

There was a brief pause in which Erica and Boyd grinned, amused, Issac looked a bit worried, and Derek…well, Stiles wasn't exactly sure. The man usually smirked at Stiles' antics like the two betas, but there was a slight crease to his forehead this time, like he was considering something. Whatever it was, it was gone in the next moment and the alpha started right in on whatever god awful supernatural occurrence was ruining their lives this week and what they needed Stiles to look in to for them to stop it.

Two days later saw the wendigo meeting a sticky end all over them, mostly Stiles, of course. There was no way he could get this much blood and viscera out of his clothes, he knew from experience. He was as pissed about that as the mostly injury free conclusion to this recent ordeal, would let him be. How many outfits was he going to lose to this whole werewolf thing, anyway?

The next day, he was still grumbling about freakin' werewolves and their total disregard for his wardrobe when he heard Erica walk up to him.

_Heard_ her. Even though she appeared behind him out of nowhere as per usual.

"Hey, we need you at the den tonight. Derek says he thinks something else scaly has slithered its way into town."

"Kay…" He looked her up and down, trying to decide what was off. She looked happy enough. Well, she was smiling in a non-smirky way anyhow, which was big for her. Issac and Boyd stood to her sides looking...well, not as thrilled. She smiled more.

"You like 'em?" Erica pulled her hair back a bit, showing off her new earrings. Little jangles of bells hung from each ear, three tiny ones that made a slight jingle when she moved. Not enough to be annoying, but enough to be heard. "Well, boys?"

Issac and Boyd grumbled a little before Boyd pulled at the long chain around his neck, showing Stiles the bell on the end of it, jangling it for effect and looking generally annoyed. Issac looked less displeased when he twisted his wrist back and forth, showing off the belled-bracelet.

Erica grinned again, now looking a bit more like her usual smirky-self. She always took pleasure in her pack mates annoyance.

"Courtesy of Derek. He said we had to wear them around you."

Stiles managed not to look too triumphant or laugh out loud with them all still in front of him, but he really couldn't help the wide grin.

"I'll be there."

She nodded and they headed off for next period. Stiles turned and headed to his own classroom, walking a bit faster than usual. Scott was in his next class. He couldn't wait to see if Derek had collared him too.

He was intercepted by his friend before he even made it to the door. Scott glowered at him and shook his head back and forth for effect. Scott had a much shorter chain than Boyd around his neck with more bells on it too.

"He said I was around you more." He grumbled, frowning.

Stiles laughed until there were tears in his eyes and Scott grabbed his arm to drag him into class when the bell rang, muttering the whole time.

"I hate you."

Every time Scott moved to turn a page or get something from his bag, the bells jangled and he glared at Stiles witheringly. His friend snorted behind his binder and thought, yeah okay, there were definitely perks to being with an alpha.

Awesome.


End file.
